


Building Blocks

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Insecurities, But both with male body parts, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Real talk massages are my kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Strip Tease, This is arguably the most compassionate piece of smut I've ever written, as a matter of fact, rub my back and I'm fucking yours, thanks for asking, unintentional edging and orgasm delay, yes I did measure the length of 2 D batteries for my dick analogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: One story, two perspectives. It's the world's shittiest Chose Your Own Adventure!





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> (although you _can_ read this in any order, I highly suggest reading Chara's chapter first because it makes one of the joke's in Frisk's chapter 10 times funnier)

Chara sat on Frisk’s stomach, feet planted on either side of Frisk’s hips, hugging their knees and smiling slightly as they watched Frisk tremble beneath them. Although they were still painfully underweight, Chara was careful not to press all of their mass down on Frisk as not to hinder their breathing, even though they knew Frisk would assure them that they were incapable of doing such a thing.

Chara studied their paramour panting between their legs with one arm thrown across their face and the other fussing with the bed sheets. They half wondered in amusement what chain of events had just so happened to fall in place for both of them to be in such a position.

Actually, that was a lie. Chara knew perfectly well how it had happened, waking up to the fidgets of a melancholy Frisk early that morning.

“What’s bothering you?” Chara had asked drowsily, wanting to calm Frisk down as quickly as possible so they could go back to sleep.

“Do you… think it’s possible to miss someone… even if they’re right next to you?” Frisk had cryptically asked back.

“What are you even talking about?” Chara mumbled, peeved. They wanted to sleep, damn it. Doctor’s orders.

“I… I don’t know…” Frisk sighed. There was a pause of silence between them, and Chara felt themselves slipping under. “It’s just that… we haven’t… _done_ anything in a while….” Frisk whispered, just loud enough to drag Chara back. “I… I miss it. I miss you.”

Chara didn’t put much effort into comprehending Frisk’s words as they tried to forfeit consciousness, but _something_ clicked. 

Their eyes slid open, smooth, mechanically. Welp. They were awake now.

“What did you say?”

Frisk tensed. “I, uh, said that I miss you,” they flush beat red and don’t look Chara in the eye. “Weird, I know. It doesn’t make sense-”

“No, before that,” Chara clarified, sitting up. “What did you mean by ‘we haven’t _done_ anything in a while?’”

“I… I… don’t know,” Frisk lied, nervously picking at the comforter. “I was just talking.”

“Frisk… do you want to _do_ something?”

“W- o-okay. If you want to. If you’re up for it.”

Chara didn’t think it was possible for one’s face to get any redder, but somehow Frisk managed it.

“Oh, I’m always up for it,” Chara purred, shifting to get on top of them without taking their eyes off Frisk’s face. “But if this is something you want, you’ve got to say so. A definitive ‘yes’ or ‘no’. I don’t want to always be the decision maker.”

Chara grinned at the memory; Frisk sheepishly asking if Chara wanted to “fool around” or “do something” half embarrassed, half ashamed they had even suggested the idea. They had wanted to laugh; more at the word choice than anything else, but fought the urge off knowing how fragile Frisk’s self-confidence was when it came to matters like this.

“Doing something” was probably the most innocent and PG way Frisk could have phrased it, but the fact that they had dared to ask at all was a milestone in itself. On the outside it may have seemed as vanilla as all Hell. Heck, maybe even less than that, like water, or common sense, but Chara knew that for Frisk it was so much more.

It meant that Frisk had finally felt comfortable enough to ask them, trust them for such a simple request, that they accepted their own feelings and desires and no longer shoved them under the rug, or left them on the back burner to put others needs first and ignore their feelings altogether. If anything, Frisk was finally listening to themselves and without Chara’s help, and that in itself should be rewarded.

It was a good thing Chara was nothing if not self-controlled. The words Frisk had said were nothing short of a fantasy made true, but they knew that pushing Frisk too quickly was not the way to go. Instead they dialed back their own emotions, hiding their giddy under a cool mask and sly smile. They were proud of Frisk- that was undeniable, unarguable. But even they knew Frisk’s milestones had to be reached in baby steps. Frisk had made the first move, and that was the most important thing. Chara would help guide them from here.

“Frisk,” Chara whispered, barely louder than a breath. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Frisk’s breathing quickened and they stiffened beneath Chara, still not daring to look. Chara waited, not moving an inch until Frisk gave the okay.

“Y-yes,” Frisk breathed, almost gasping form the effort of bringing themselves to say such a simple word.

“Where?” Chara asked calmly, eyes half-lidded with a lazy smile on their face. Frisk’s mouth trembled, always on the verge of saying something, but losing their confidence at the last second. But Chara did not rush them. They could wait an eternity if need be.

Finally, Frisk musters up the courage and gives Chara a reply;

“E-everywhere.”

Chara did their best to keep their grin under control. It was incredible how Frisk could electrify them with just a one word answer, it almost wasn’t fair. The felt their lips straining, the delicate balance between affectionate gaze and psychotic smile was being tested.

“Wish granted,” Chara hummed and uncrossed their arms. They shifted forward, letting their knees fall to the mattress and putting Frisk into a straddle. 

Frisk gasped in shock with Chara’s first touch, their eternally cold hands starting at the waist line as they inched under the bottom hem of Frisk’s shirt.

Frisk’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths, their eyes still blinded by their own arm as Chara worked their fingers up their abdomen, rubbing tiny circles over their nipples and tracing the hard bones of their ribs. Chara marveled at the feel of Frisk’s velvety, warm skin and the sparse bits of chest hair that had finally decided to sprout on their pecs and stomach, small and curly and soft. Chara absolutely loved the way they felt and spent minutes on end running their fingertips through them as Frisk’s breathing became erratic and strained.

When they had had their fill of playing with Frisk’s chest, Chara shifted their body back so that their center of weight was on Frisk’s hips. For the most part it kept Frisk’s squirming legs pinned down while Chara worked on rubbing Frisk’s front. A growing half-chub Chara felt pressing against the cleft of their ass was just an added bonus.

Out of the corner of their eye, Chara spotted Frisk’s free hand clenching and unclenching in the blankets, raising a few centimeters as if tentatively reaching for something before slamming back down and struggling to stay still. Chara eyed it a moment, easily deducing what this meant.

“Frisk…” Chara said curiously. “Do you want to touch _me?_ ”

Frisk froze up at once, but even when not breathing, Chara could feel Frisk’s heart racing through their fingertips. Their jaw is clenched so tight, Chara worried Frisk might chip a tooth.

Unable to speak, Frisk gave two definitive nods instead. 

“Where?” Chara asked.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Frisk breathed. Their answer was much quicker this time, as if they _couldn’t_ have held it in even if they tried.

“Wish granted.” Chara hummed. 

Permission acquired, Frisk nervously raised the hand that had been worrying the sheets. Chara watched it tentatively reach out, searching for contact, then ignored it completely and gently grabbed the hand that obscured Frisk’s face.

Frisk flinched slightly, but surrendered, allowing Chara to uncover their eyes as they placed the hand over their left breast. Once in position, Chara slowly leaned into their touch, gradually letting Frisk support their weight.

Frisk gulped but brought up their free hand to keep Chara balanced. They began to move their palm in small circles as Chara had done, and Chara closed their eyes and let their hair fall around their face in an attempt to hide their eager smile.

“Hey, u-uh, h-hold on a second?” Frisk ventured, raising their voice just loud enough to enunciate clearly. Chara froze at once and eased off. They focused their scarlet eyes on Frisk, listening intently.

“Sorry. Am I moving too fast?” Chara asked. “Pushing you too hard?”

"No! No,” Frisk reassured them. “It’s just…” Their eyes dart around the room, looking anywhere but at Chara. “I-I think it would be easier for me to, uh, do _this_ … if… I was on top?”

The words themselves are not a question, but the way Frisk delivers them clearly makes it seem that way, and Chara realized that it was Frisk’s attempt at requesting to trade places. Thrill races through them, but Chara reins it in, keeping their exhilaration restrained with an iron fist. Their smile, loving and patient, never waivers. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Chara agreed, and smoothly slid off of Frisk to let them sit up. There’s a brief moment’s respite as each half breathes and settle and collects themselves before clumsily switching positions.

There’s a bit of awkward clamoring, an ungraceful, confused tangle of limbs as they try to find their place and mumbled apologies from accidental elbowings from the unpracticed. The two eventually swap locations; Chara now lying back on the bed and Frisk stiffly and attentively on their knees above them.

Chara studied Frisk studying them with absolute seriousness, their jaw set in concentration, a line of perspiration beading their brow. Chara fought the urge to chuckle again. They look so steadfast, as if this was something they were absolutely not allowed to mess up. But laughing, even if it wasn’t at Frisk directly, would be the quickest way to destroy everything the two had built up to this point, and so Chara bit their tongue.

It had taken so long for Chara to teach Frisk the joys in loving their body and to un-teach them the bullshit misconceptions of intimacy they had picked up as a child, surrounded my nameless, faceless adults who had threatened and ridiculed Frisk for daring to want to love another, and who had mocked and shamed them for their appearance until they could no longer tolerate looking at _themselves_. They still had a fragile self-image that threatened to make them relapse if Chara wasn’t careful, but they weren’t going to ruin that, not today, not ever.

Frisk’s hand hovered, not knowing how to start or even where to begin.

“I-is there… anywhere off-limits?” They asked, deciding to play it safe.

 _“If there was, you wouldn’t be touching me everywhere,”_ Chara thought sarcastically, but didn’t say out loud.

“Nope,” they said instead, hitching a leg on either side of Frisk’s hips to pull them closer and reassure them.

“Okay… ah, how… what should I do?” 

Man, what _didn’t_ Chara want Frisk to do? Chara wanted to feel Frisk’s nails digging into their back while they cried out Chara’s name like an expletive, they wanted to feel Frisk’s lips pressing the base of their cock and their breath in their pubic hair, Chara wanted to feel Frisk’s entire weight press on them- _in_ them- filling them up until they were overflowing, but Chara knew saying this out loud would frighten Frisk, or worse, force them to move too fast before they were ready or even comfortable with the mere idea.

And even though the thought of Frisk being rough on them set Chara’s blood on fire in the best possible way, they knew Frisk wouldn’t dare do something to them if it had even the slightest chance of causing pain.

“Whatever you want.” Chara said alternatively, and closed their eyes, letting their head fall back into their laced fingers. “Surprise me.”

“Okay…”

Chara leaned back and relaxed, and made their posture as open and inviting as possible. As much as Chara wanted to watch the other explore their body, they kept their eyes closed, knowing they had an unnerving tendency to stare. They kept a blissful smile on their face as the only indicator of their mood, knowing full well Frisk would be watching for the first sign of discomfort to bring everything to a screeching halt. 

Frisk’s hands, large and warm in comparison to Chara’s small frame, cautiously began to investigate and slowly built up confidence. Chara had to admit, for someone so inexperienced with all things intimate, Frisk was surprisingly skilled with their hands, seeming to know just where and how hard to press with their palms and knuckles for maximum pleasure. But so far Frisk was just mimicking Chara’s touching to play it safe. They didn’t try anything new. Still, they gave incredible massages, and even if Frisk couldn’t yet satisfy Chara in the way they wanted, Chara couldn’t deny they at least slightly pleased.

Chara allowed their mind to wander while Frisk got to work. So far it was pretty standard stuff; Frisk lightly rubbed down Chara’s chest and abs with only their tips of their fingers, before tracing over the same areas again with slowly increased pressure, then switching from their palms to their entire hands. Frisk was considerate to avoid Chara’s sides, knowing how ticklish they were, but made sure to give extra attention to the more sensual parts like their collarbone and thighs.

Chara sighed. Pleasant though it seemed, they were still a little disappointed. Frisk was only doing one of their average massages. No exploring, instead just playing it by the numbers. 

But that was okay. Chara didn’t mind adjusting themselves to Frisk’s pace because it was Frisk. So they let their mind drift while vaguely following where Frisk’s fingers trailed, over their shoulders, across their pecs, down their abdomen, along their waist, and-

There’s a brief hesitation, a moment of confusion when the weight of Frisk’s hands disappear altogether- then suddenly a gentle press of warmth on their crotch.

A lot of things happen at once out of Chara’s control before they have a chance to process it. Their eyes fly open, their smile twists wide in shock and their whole body jumps in pure surprise. 

_Holy shit._ They had severely underestimated Frisk’s curiosity. Frisk had gone straight for the kill by going _there_. Chara could practically feel the adrenaline surging through their bloodstream.

On the other end, Frisk was recoiling in horror, uttering panicked apologies at Chara’s sudden seizure.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you-“

“No!” Chara cut them off quickly, but they shouted too loud, too fast. “No, nononononono. No. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But… I freaked you out. I should have asked first-“

“No! No, it’s fine! Really!” Chara reassured. Only now did they dare laugh a little in hopes of defusing the situation, but it sounded half crazed. “I told you to surprise me and you did. I’m not upset, and I can’t get mad at you for doing what I asked.”

Despite the reassurances Frisk didn’t look convinced. They nodded regardless, and placed their hands back on Chara’s inner thighs, but made no attempt to continue what they had started.

Chara closed their eyes again and leaned back, trying to look cool and collected, even though their heart was hammering and their breaths were quick and shallow. When Frisk didn’t move though, they began to panic, their thoughts going into overdrive beneath their calm façade. 

Shit. _Shit_. Fucking, god dammit. Good job asshole, you scared them. This is gonna set you back weeks. They think they did something wrong. You answered too harsh, too quick. They probably think you’re just making excuses and if you say anything now it’ll just make it worse-

“Hey, Chara?” Frisk said carefully after the longest minute of silence in Chara’s life.

“Hm?” Chara opened one eye and met Frisk’s nervous gaze.

“You said… I could touch you anywhere, right?”

“Yep. And you don’t need permission either.”

“I know, but,” Frisk looked away, their cheeks almost as red as Chara’s rosacea. It must have really been taking all of Frisk’s guts to say this. “But… I can’t truly do that… b-because your clothes are in the way.”

It takes a second for Chara to decipher what Frisk is asking, but when it clicks they raise their eyebrows with interest.

“You’re… a hundred percent right, Frisk.” Chara said, slowly sitting up. “And I believe we both know the solution to this dilemma. But!” Chara continued when Frisk nodded eagerly. “On one condition; I won’t take off any clothes that you won’t take off. Fair?”

Chara could see Frisk visibly swallow, but they nod regardless.

“That’s… yeah, that’s fair,” Frisk agreed. 

“Alright then,” Chara urged. “You first.”

Frisk climbed off the bed and took a deep steadying breath. They turned away from Chara, grabbed the hem of their shirt and slowly began to undress. 

Chara didn’t say a word or demand Frisk face them. If Frisk wasn’t comfortable enough to do that yet, that was okay. Besides, Chara relished looking at Frisk’s body from all angles, and as Frisk lifted their shirt up over their head, Chara admired the muscles flexing across their back, the prominent curve of their ass, and the smooth rolls of their thighs. It was an angle they rarely got to see clearly when they were still sharing one head. Oh, how badly they wanted to get their hands all over Frisk again. They were getting hard just at the thought.

The shirt comes off and Frisk carefully drapes it on the end of the bed. Their sweatpants follow suit until Frisk is standing in nothing but their underwear. 

Chara began to fantasize of all the things they wanted to do with Frisk as more and more skin is revealed. They categorized their thoughts into things that _could_ happen, things they _hoped_ would happen, and things that were _going_ to happen, and as less and less clothing remained, the dirtier their thoughts became. 

But when Frisk freezes, Chara’s thoughts snap back to the present with sharp attention. Frisk had their hands on their waist band, poised and ready to remove the last piece of clothing, but they were frozen in fear. Looking at their face, Chara saw that their eyes were distant and unfocused, seeing memories and hearing voices that had so harmfully imprinted on them all those years ago. Their face had a look of growing panic.

Chara didn’t like that look one bit. 

“Frisk…” Chara said firmly in a low tone to break them out of their spell. “Remember, you can stop at any time.”

“I know,” Frisk replied, snapping out of it. “But… I really _do_ want to do this. I just… needed to mentally prepare myself first.”

Holding their breath, Frisk hooked their thumbs into the waist band of their boxers and hurriedly shoved them off.

“Amazing,” Chara whispered, as they observed Frisk in all their glory. Frisk still wasn’t completely erect yet, but that would soon be fixed. 

“You truly are a work of art.” Chara said sincerely as they slowly rose from the bed. “Sit,” they ordered, though not unkind. It was the first and only direct command they’d given out so far. “My turn.”

Frisk plopped down on the bed without question and Chara wasted no time putting on a show. They start with their shorts first, making sure Frisk could see their bare legs, but not their goods. Not yet. They would save the best for last and playfully taunt Frisk as long as they could.

The shirt comes of next. It’s oversized and baggy (a hand-me-down from Toriel) and is in no way difficult to remove, but Chara still pretended that the sleeves snag on their shoulders jut to give them an excuse to do a quick turnaround so they can flaunt their abs and traps at Frisk as they fake struggling to pull it off.  
Unlike Frisk, they haphazardly tossed their clothes on the floor, not caring where they land. Now free from the confines of their sleepwear, they took a second to stretch to show off their muscles. It’s a ridiculous motion they know, given how lean and wiry they still are, but they’d do all they could to extend the moment. This was the first time Frisk would be seeing them completely in the buff, and Chara wanted to savor it.

Their body felt warm and loose when they’re done with their flexing, and they rolled their shoulders back, ready to move on to the finale. Tongue slightly poking out of their lips, Chara hooked their thumbs into the elastic of their briefs and began to slide them off, painstakingly slow.

They don’t take their eyes off of Frisk for a second, sitting up perfectly straight and still. But the closer Chara looked, the more they could see Frisk begin to quiver. Their eyes darting back and forth, struggling to pay attention but losing the fight to their modesty, until they ultimately lose their mettle and look away.

Chara stopped moving at once.

“Excuse you,” they say in pretend annoyance. Frisk turned back to Chara, a culpable look on their face. “All eyes on me when I am doing a strip tease,” Chara commanded. “Audience participation is mandatory. This is nonnegotiable.”

A snort escaped Frisk’s nostrils and they smile. Nervous they still were, but the tension had been eased at least a little. 

Reassured that they had Frisk’s undivided attention, Chara continued. They had been waiting for this day longer than they realized and now it was finally here; the day the two lovers could finally expose themselves in their purest, unmasked forms. Chara was so proud of Frisk, they couldn’t put it into words, but maybe Frisk would let them express their pride through action instead.

Chara resumed the show, sliding the last garment past their ass cheeks and slowly running their thumbs to the front of their hips. Figuring they had teased Frisk long enough, they didn’t dilly-dally and easily sloughed off the last bit of fabric concealing the prize.

If Chara thought Frisk wasn’t staring before, well they were certainly staring now. Frisk was looking at them like the eighth wonder of the world, totally awestruck and mesmerized. 

Chara basked in their gaze for a minute and looked at themselves with equal approval. Unlike Frisk, Chara’s cock could only go ninety degrees when fully aroused compared to Frisk’s one-eighty, but hopefully the size difference between them was enough to make things interesting.

“Like what you see?” Chara smirked, nodding towards Frisk’s own length, now completely hard as well.

Frisk blushed but nodded, unable to think coherent thoughts. They scooted over and invited Chara back to the bed.

“So,” Chara said, sauntering over. “What do you want to do next?”

“I, uh, whatever you want,” Frisk said.

“Mm-mm,” Chara shook their head. “You’re in control here. I don’t make the decisions. I’m just here to follow your lead.”

“W-we can, uh, just go back to… touching.” Frisk suggested. “That’s the whole reason we got undressed a-anyway. So I could touch you everywhere.”

“Good plan,” Chara agreed, and swung their left leg around Frisk’s hips followed by their right so they were sitting in Frisk’s lap. Their dicks touch and it takes all of Chara’s will power not to make an unfunny, outdated Gay Joke. “You start.”

Frisk looked down, hand hesitantly poised.

“I… uh,” They stuttered, creasing their brow in concern. “Okay, so, please don’t think I’m trying to deflect the reigns onto you, but… in all honestly, how should I… start?”

Chara sniffed, a mirthful little puff through their nostrils. Oh yeah, that’s right wasn’t it? Even after all their years together, after all their shared exploits, Frisk was still never one to fondle themselves on their own volition. And to officially break that streak by starting on someone else? Of course they had no idea what would be the proper course of action.

“Okay, I’ll show you what to do _this_ one time, since you’re treading new ground here, but after this you’re on your own, so watch close and follow me.

“First of all,” Chara began, reaching over into their night stand or their bottle of lubricant hidden in the top drawer, “Everything is easier with lube, so don’t be afraid to use it. There are two types; silicon based and water based. Do you remember the pros and cons of each?”

“Water based can be used on everything,” Frisk answered without missing a beat. “But it dries faster, so you’ll need to reapply more often. Silicon based lasts longer, but can’t be used with other silicon materials.”

“Correct!” Chara praised and popped the cap off the bottle. “And I don’t think we’ll be using any toys today, so let’s go with the silicon one.”

Chara squeezed a generous amount of the viscus oil into their palm and worked it on their fingers while Frisk did the same. When the two were set, Chara wrapped their right hand around Frisk’s shaft with no hesitation and got straight to business, tugging on Frisk with slow but firm strokes. The effect was immediate as Frisk gasped and shivered with pleasure, and they sat there breathing for a bit before remembering they were supposed to join in. They lift up their left hand, think better of it and switch to their right, and envelop Chara’s length in their palm and tried to mimic their movements.

Chara was forced to stifle a moan at once. Frisk’s hands were just so _warm_ and _wonderful_. They could have never achieved something so amazing with their shitty circulation and permanently frigid fingers. If only Chara could feel Frisk’s hands on them every day instead of their ice cubes for mitts… Blinking their thoughts aside, Chara reigned in their focus. They were supposed to be teaching Frisk how to give a hand job, dammit. Maybe if they actually did that, then they wouldn’t _have_ to settle for fantasies. 

“Are you watching?” Chara asked quietly. Frisk bobbed their head, their mind equally elsewhere as Chara’s had been though they try their best to follow along.

Always quick to get aroused, Chara felt Frisk’s thighs tense and their whole body jerk beneath them only a few minutes in, so desperate to thrust upward but unable to in their sitting position while also being pinned down by Chara’s weight. The jump did make Chara slightly stumble, but Frisk was quick to fix the problem by steadying them with their left hand against the small of their back, and grabbing the edge of the mattress with their right for support.

Chara half-watched Frisk’s twitching cock while focusing more on Frisk’s face out of the corner of their eye. They recognized Frisk getting close to their limit when their breath came quick and stuttering pleas escaped their lips.

“C-Chara, I’m gonna- I’m about to-“

“Go ahead and let it all out,” Chara whispered close to Frisk’s ear. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you _scream_.”

Screwing their eyes shut, Frisk let out a strangled half-whimper, half-cry as their hips bucked and they erupted, letting out pearly-white cum in short, sharp spurts onto Chara’s bare chest and flowing over Chara’s fingers.

Chara felt the hand on their back tense and stiffen, pressing uncomfortably hard to keep them close to Frisk’s body, but still careful enough to avoid scratching with the nails. Chara couldn’t help but grin at how considerate it was.

It was several deep breaths before Frisk calmed down enough to open their eyes again, now clear and focused. A flash of guilt shoots through them at the sight and they look up in shame.

“Sorry,” Frisk apologized, looking over the mess they’ve made and unable to meet Chara’s eye.

“Whatever for?” Chara asked lovingly, bringing their slick fingers up to their lips to lick clean. And for once Frisk didn’t scold them for it. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know, but…I completely left you high and dry the second I start losing myself.” They say, eying Chara’s still rock-hard shaft. “That wasn’t fair.”

“Aww, always thinking of me,” Chara cooed, and gently draped their arms around Frisk’s neck. “How polite. Well, you can still make it up to me now, you know.” 

“Right,” Frisk agreed. Switching to put their right hand against Chara’s back, Frisk brought their left hand upfront and into the mix. Now that both of Chara’s arms were out of the way they confidently forged ahead with their dominant hand, and gently wrapped their fingers around Chara’s shaft. Frisk give a few test-pulls to gage Chara’s response, and gently ran their thumb in tiny circles across the tip, making fireworks shoot off behind Chara’s eyes.

Chara kept their eyes down cast, not wanting to miss a second of Frisk’s actions. They constantly had to keep reminding themselves that, holy shit, this wasn’t a dream. Frisk was actually touching them- Frisk _wanted_ to touch them, to feel Chara’s skin against their hand and listen to the passionate moans and cries spilling from their lips. It was everything they could have ever hoped for and more.

There was something so beautiful about the careful, light touches of the inexperienced hand, how they faintly shook as they explored new terrain, cautiously but curiously testing their limits and pushing their boundaries. It mesmerized Chara, and knowing (or hoping, rather) that Frisk wouldn’t always be this uncertain, Chara wanted to commemorate these little moments to memory forever.

Frisk gently worked their hand trying to mimic the pattern Chara had done, switching between squeezing and pulling, slowly twisting and lightly rubbing every centimeter of Chara’s shaft. They kept it up for minutes on end, all the while Chara whispered encouragement and praise and sweet nothings in their ear all about how wonderful they were and how good they were doing and to keep it up and don’t stop, oh god, _please don’t stop._

Chara started to slip away. Though determined they were to watch Frisk jerk them off until the end, they found their head becoming heavy and leaned it against Frisk’s shoulder to rest it. They shifted their arms from around Frisk’s neck to under Frisk's arms and across their ribs, hands splayed against Frisk’s back to keep them close.

Frisk had found a rhythm. It was tauntingly light and slow but Chara forced themselves to endure. Frisk was taking the lead today, and as much as Chara wanted them to go faster or harder, the orders were not theirs to give. They compromised with themselves, pointing out if they had had their way, the fun would be over twice as fast. Whether they knew it or not, Frisk was actually drawing the session out by being extra careful. It was frustrating as Hell, but then again, Chara _liked_ being frustrated.

God, it was _agonizing._ They were _so close_ but everything Frisk did just _wasn’t enough_ and they couldn’t say or do anything about it. They needed to move, just a little, a small shift to get more comfortable, to help Frisk find a better angle without directly saying it. Chara needed to get closer to them. As close as they possibly could be.

Squeezing their thighs, Chara tried to scoot forward as discretely as they could, but instead their whole body jerked upward, and they thrust their cock into Frisk’s fingers.

Ah. _Yes_.

Frisk stopped. “Sorry, did I squeeze something too hard?”

“No, just… readjusting,” Chara grunted, barely able to stop themselves from whining at Frisk’s pause. “Please don’t stop. I was… almost there.”

Frisk continued, although more hesitant than before, much to Chara’s dismay. God, they _needed_ to feel that pressure again, that friction. Despite clinging to each other, Frisk felt further away than ever before. They needed to get even _closer_.

Again, Chara readjusted, though their motor control was too far gone to be discreet. Chara no longer cared so long as Frisk held their grasp, and bucked up once more.

“Oh,” Frisk whispered when they realized what was going on. “ _Oh._ ”

Finally understanding Chara’s actions, Frisk shifted their position to give Chara better leverage as they humped into Frisk’s fist. Frisk kept their grip just tight enough to offer some resistance, squeezing whenever Chara thrusted and relaxing when they settled back down.

Chara’s thrust began to get more urgent as the seconds ticked on, and Frisk worked with them in tandem as Chara felt their climax drawing near.

“F-Frisk, look out-“

That was all the warning Frisk got before Chara went stone stiff, practically choking on a moan half-way out their throat, and came into Frisk’s hand.

 _At last._

Chara tensed and gritted their teeth. Contracting their pelvic muscles as hard as they could, they unleased a river of cum, jetting out in an unbroken stream of a dozen waves as their dick pulsed with ecstasy from their mind-searing orgasm. 

It takes several seconds for the flow to stop and before Chara remembers how to breathe again. Both they and Frisk are thoroughly soiled when Chara finally comes down from their high. Frisk slowly met their eyes, and Chara couldn’t tell if it was horror or respect Frisk views them with.

“Where do you keep it all?” Frisk mumbled in awe.

“Trade secret,” Chara informed them, running their fingers through Frisk’s hair to brush it behind their ears. “But I can teach you, if you want.”

“Ah, how about we save that for next time,” Frisk suggested.

Chara’s eyes twinkled. “ _Next_ time?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Frisk said, sure to remove all traces of doubt from their voice. “As much as I want to keep going, I really need to take a shower after that.”

“Same,” Chara agreed, looking over their jizz-splattered chest. Suddenly an idea hit them and they meet Frisk’s gaze with a devilish grin.

“Say, why don’t we shower together?”

“What?” Frisk blinked.

“It’ll save water,” Chara explained. “And we can help each other get those _hard to reach_ spots.”

Frisk licked their parched lips, and Chara caught sight of their dick twitch, ready to go another round.

“That’s a… good idea,” they nodded.

“It’s settled then,” Chara’s eyes gleamed with knowing. They unfolded themselves from Frisk and marched over to their shared dresser, grabbed a change of clothes for the both of them, and tossed one set to Frisk who caught it in surprise. Chara grinned slyly.

“Race you to the shower.”


	2. Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... doing a writing exercise where you have to esentially write the exact same story from two perspectives, changing nearly every word BUT the dialog would be a really interesting challenge for authors and writers.
> 
> And I had to go and try it on a porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Frisk was restless.

A couple of months had passed since their fight and their amends, and the air between them had been relaxed ever since. Their communication had been strong and open and understanding, neither side fearing mockery nor ridicule from the other whenever they had a concern or fear they wanted to discuss… but Frisk still felt like one important topic was never addressed in their conversations. A topic more… personal.

Frisk tried to brush it off and ignore it best they could. Chara never alluded to it even when they were alone in the privacy of their own bedroom, so maybe they just didn’t want to talk about it. Lord knew Frisk couldn’t do it. It was never the right place, or time for them to bring it up, if they ever found the courage to want to bring it up at all.

Frisk sighed and tried to rationalize their predicament. They guessed they shouldn’t complain. Chara had chosen to stay with them, and that was enough for Frisk to be happy, but… they wished they knew for certain if Chara wanted the two of them to be something more.

Frisk shifted in the bed to study their sleeping roommate, pressed tight against their side with their head resting on Frisk’s shoulder and their fists balled up close against their chest for warmth. By no fault of Dr. Alphys, Chara had lost the genetic lottery and was cursed with poor circulation, resulting in them having constantly cold hands and feet. (Frisk was sure they used this as an excuse for them to bunk together, though Chara would have denied it, saying they only wanted to share a bed so they could leech of off Frisk’s body heat. Whatever the true reason, Frisk didn’t mind. Sharing a bed felt good. It felt _right_.)

Chara was always so still when they were cuddled close to Frisk. So peaceful and motionless that they almost looked dead. Frisk’s heart panged at the thought, remembering an epiphany they had those few weeks ago when Chara had tried to run away. Chara was alive, and that was _good_ , but… it also meant that one day Chara would die again and when that day came it would be permanent; no reloads or resets. Separating had cursed both of them to a fate where they would one day both perish alone. It was a morbid thought; one Frisk wished they could forget.

Frisk readjusted on the bed once again. There was no use in mourning a day that was hopefully years off in the future. They wanted to live in the present while Chara was here and with them now, in the place and time when they still had the option to confess their feelings before the chance was lost.

…If only they would ever be brave enough to do that. 

They grimaced.

“You’re fidgeting,” Chara said suddenly without opening their eyes. “What’s bothering you?” 

Frisk frowned, slightly ashamed that Chara had noticed.

“Do you… think it’s possible to miss someone… Even if they’re right next to you?” Frisk asked.

“What are you even talking about?” Chara grumbled sleepily.

“I… I don’t know…” Frisk sighed, trying to figure out how to put their longings and fears into words. They looked away. “It’s just that… we haven’t… _done_ anything in a while… I miss it. I miss you.”

Chara doesn’t reply, but Frisk feels their eyelashes brush on their arm as they open them.

“What did you say?”

“I, uh, said that I miss you,” Frisk said, going rigid. They could feel their face heating up. “Weird, I know. It doesn’t make sense-”

“No, before that,” Chara elucidated, pushing themselves up right. “What did you mean by ‘we haven’t _done_ anything in a while?’”

“I… I… don’t know,” Frisk fibbed, pulling at a loose thread in the blanket. “I was just talking.”

Chara tipped their head and narrowed their eyes, a small smile poked at the corners of their mouth. “Frisk… do you want to _do_ something?”

“W- o-okay. If you want to. If you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I’m always up for it,” Chara whispered, rolling over to slide on top of Frisk. “But if this is something you want, you’ve got to say so. A definitive ‘yes’ or ‘no’. I don’t want to always be the decision maker.”

Frisk’s heart hammered in their chest at the sight of Chara leaning over them, and like magic their thoughts began to melt like butter and scramble like eggs. Oh how they _did_ want to, and to know Chara had always been willing raised their hopes and disabled a few of their inhibitions. 

The possibility of doing something fun was there, but… Chara was refusing to take the lead this time, and that made everything just as difficult again. Geez, were they really going to make Frisk ask for it? They couldn’t bring themselves to do that! 

_’But if you don’t say it now, when will you ever?’_ Frisk argued with themselves. They… they had to do it. They had to try.

Too embarrassed to look Chara in the eye, Frisk covered their face with their arm as they rehearsed a sentence in their mind a dozen times over and plucked up the courage to say it out loud. “Ch… Chara, do you want t-to… fool around?”

“Always with you,” Chara said sweetly. “But the real question is, do _you?_ ”

Frisk nodded, a little too vigorously they think in hindsight. God, Chara must have thought they were desperate.

“Frisk,” Chara whispered, barely loud enough to hear. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Frisk’s breathing hitched and they tensed up beneath Chara, still unable to look at them. Chara didn’t move a muscle as they waited for Frisk’s answer. This was their choice. This was their chance.

“Y-yes,” Frisk breathed, almost gasping form the effort of bringing themselves to say such a simple word.

“Where?” Chara asked patiently.

Oh god, where _didn’t_ they want to be touched? Frisk wanted to feel Chara’s fingers trailing down their chest, Chara’s breath whispering their name against their neck, Chara’s heart beating in time with theirs… but as bad as Frisk wanted to say all these things, Chara was waiting for an answer and that was too may words. Frisk didn’t trust their tongue to get them all out right without stuttering or looking stupid. Instead they found a catch all;

“E-everywhere.”

“Wish granted,” Chara hummed. Frisk felt them shift forward, the bed bouncing just a fraction as their knees hit the mattress and locked Frisk into a straddle. 

Frisk gasped in shock with Chara’s first touch, their eternally cold hands creeping along their waist line as they eased their way under the bottom hem of Frisk’s shirt.

Frisk tried to control their breathing as Chara’s hands roamed their body, but it was easier said than done. Still blinded by their own arm, each touch came as a surprise as Chara’s fingers tip-toed across their ribs and collarbone, making the hairs on their arms stand on end and pleasurable shivers race up and down their spine. Chara teased their nipples with little swirling motions, sending radiating waves of rapture through their breasts. Their fingers danced in the thin layer of chest hair that was starting to grow on their stomach, and Chara didn’t stop playing with them until Frisk’s breathing became labored and irregular.

God, it was incredible how Chara could excite them just with touch alone. Their chilled hands pressing against their feverish skin to bring them back to equilibrium. They wished they could do the same for Chara, knowing their body’s poor thermoregulation. Maybe… Maybe they could. Maybe if they just reached up, and-

They lift up their hand-

But what if they made Chara lose their concentration? What if Chara didn’t want to be touched? They slap their hand back down on the mattress. No. I-it was too risky. They should just stay still and-

“Frisk…” Chara said gently after a pause. “Do you want to touch _me?_ ”

Frisk locked up at once. Chara had caught them. Frisk didn’t trust themselves to answer. They couldn’t answer, they shouldn’t. Not out loud.

Swallowing hard, they nodded twice, clear and sharp.

“Where?”

Such a simple question. And yet Frisk couldn’t find the words. They wanted to run their fingers through Chara’s hair with one hand and feel the goosebumps rising on Chara’s skin with the other. They wanted to count how many kisses it would take to cover every inch of Chara’s skin. They wanted to hug Chara so close until neither of them could tell where one of them ended and the other began, but again this was all too much to say out loud and Chara was waiting for answer and Frisk couldn’t reply with a headshake this time.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Frisk exhaled, the one word loaded with exhilaration and desire.

Chara hummed, a pleased, approving sound.

“Wish granted.”

Permission acquired, Frisk nervously raised the hand that had been twisting the sheets and blindly began probing for Chara’s body. There’s a small shock when Chara lightly grabbed the wrist of the arm still covering their eyes, but Frisk went limp, allowing Chara to move the limb away so they could see each other face to face.

Delicately, Chara put the hand against their chest, and slowly leaned into the touch. It was an awkward position, and Frisk brought up their other hand at once to keep Chara steady, but the angle of the massage proved difficult with gravity working against them. Chara’s shirt snagged on their fingers and made too much friction, and Frisk began to worry that they might accidentally drop them as Chara pressed harder against their palms.

“Hey, u-uh, h-hold on a second?” Frisk spoke up nervously. Chara stopped and leaned back. They focused their ruby red eyes on Frisk with undivided attention.

“Sorry. Am I moving too fast? Pushing you too hard?”

"No! No,” Frisk promised them. “It’s just…” Their eyes drift to a spot on the ceiling, their voice trailing off as they fight to find the right words. It felt wrong to ask, but it was too late to say “never mind” or “forget it”. They had started the sentence. They had to commit, had to finish.

“I-I think it would be easier for me to, uh, do _this_ … if… I was on top?”

Chara blinked.

“You’re absolutely right,” They agreed, carefully removing themselves from Frisk to let them sit up. There’s a brief moment’s rest as each half breathes and settle and collects themselves before clumsily switching positions.

After a shaky start, a few accidental jabs and bumps here and there as the two try to figure out how to climb over each other, they eventually trade places; Chara now lying back on the bed and Frisk nervously on their knees, hovering over them.

Frisk studied Chara with absolute seriousness, jaw clenched with focus and a line of sweat forming their brow. Their hand waivered, not knowing how to start or even where to begin.

“I-is there… anywhere off-limits?” They asked, deciding to play it safe.

“Nope,” Chara assured them, hitching a leg on either side of Frisk’s hips to pull them closer.

“Okay… ah, how… what should I do?” 

“Whatever you want.” Chara said, closing their eyes and resting their head in their hands. “Surprise me.”

“Okay…”

Frisk thought for a second, then tried to repeat the same message Chara had given them a few minutes earlier, slipping their hands beneath Chara’s shirt and gliding them over their frame. They try to recall the pattern Chara had taken, first with light touches and then increasing pressure, careful to avoid the spots where they knew Chara was ticklish and all the while checking back to Chara’s face for any sign of unease. 

The two were no strangers to giving each other messages, but they had always been on the surface of each other’s clothes. To feel each other skin to skin, though a small change, still felt risqué, like they were breaking an unspoken rule, or committing a sin.

Frisk knit their brow and pushed those worries aside. Chara had lectured to them hundreds of times that if both parties were willing, then no law had the right to interfere, so they put their fears behind them and instead focused on mapping out Chara’s body with their fingertips alone until they could memorize every contour and curve.

When Chara let out a sigh of bliss, Frisk assumed they must be doing something right, and moved on from their chest to their legs, rubbing them through their sleep shorts. There’s one spot they painfully avoid, though they want so desperately to touch them there, to learn what it felt like, to turn those sighs of delight into ones of elation, but their humility wouldn’t let them.

But… Frisk had never had a problem when Chara touched them there… maybe… maybe Chara wouldn’t mind if Frisk did the same?

Taking a risk, Frisk lifted their hand, and lightly groped Chara’s crotch.

The effect of their touch is instantaneous. Chara’s eyes flew open, their hands clawed at the sheets, and their back arched as they flinch in surprise. Frisk pulled their hand away at once in terror.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Frisk hastily apologized. 

“No!” Chara interrupted, their voice sharp and loud. “No, nononononono. No. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But… I freaked you out. I should have asked first-“

“No! No, it’s fine! Really!” Chara chuckled, an awkward little laugh to ease the tension. “I told you to surprise me and you did. I’m not upset, and I can’t get mad at you for doing what I asked.”

Frisk nodded and Chara shut their eyes again, waiting expectantly, but Frisk didn’t resume where they had left off. Chara squeezed their legs around their hips a little tighter, and Frisk could feel their pulse tapping against them through their thighs. Was it… was it their imagination or was Chara’s heart beating faster? They observed Chara closely. Was it just Frisk, or was Chara’s smile a little bigger on their face? Chara wasn’t one to get nervous or embarrassed, so did that mean…?

“Hey, Chara?” Frisk said after a minute of silence.

“Hm?” Chara opened one eye and met Frisk’s nervous gaze.

Frisk bit their lower lip, bracing themselves to deliver the next sentence.

“You said… I could touch you anywhere, right?”

“Yep. And you don’t need permission either.”

“I know, but,” Frisk looked away, hardly believing they were about to say this, but they had to know Chara’s reaction. “But… I can’t truly do that… b-because your clothes are in the way.”

“You’re… a hundred percent right, Frisk.” Chara said, eyes widening with curiosity. They slowly sit up. “And I believe we both know the solution to this dilemma.” Frisk nodded enthusiastically, liking where this was going. “But! On one condition; I won’t take off any clothes that you won’t take off. Fair?”

Frisk paused. Oh. Chara wouldn’t- unless Frisk- oh. 

“That’s… yeah, that’s fair,” Frisk complied after thinking it over.

“Alright then. You first.”

Frisk stood up and took a deep breath to steady themselves. They turned away from Chara and grabbed the hem of their shirt, more out of modesty than embarrassment, and began to disrobe. 

The shirt comes off easily and Frisk carefully folds it on the end of the bed. Being topless around Chara was gradually becoming easier, especially when the latter often paraded around the house without a shirt for the sheer Hell of it. Their sweatpants are removed next; slower but still without fear, until they are left in nothing but their boxers. Only then do they hesitate. 

Chara was watching them, silent but attentive. Though they try to disguise it behind half-closed eye-lids, Frisk can still see the hungry gleam in their eyes, waiting for their next move. Frisk swallowed. They knew they could stop whenever they want, even re-dress themselves if necessary. Chara wouldn’t complain, belittle them or even bat an eye. They were respectful like that. Still, just standing there in their underwear in front of Chara felt wrong to some degree. Their body was just so _gross_ and Chara shouldn’t have to look at them. Despite all the praise and confirmations Chara had given them over the months Frisk still disliked their body to an extent. Chara should too. Everyone should. And yet Chara said they didn’t, and Frisk knew Chara wouldn’t say things that weren’t true just to protect their feelings-

“Frisk…” Chara spoke up. “Remember, you can stop at any time.”

“I know,” Frisk replied, blinking out of their thoughts. “But… I really _do_ want to do this. I just… needed to mentally prepare myself first.”

And yet Frisk knew Chara would love nothing more than to see them completely exposed for their eyes only, and today seemed to be a day for taking risks and trying new things. Besides, Frisk wanted the same for Chara, and stripping down completely was the only way to make it happen. They had asked for this, they should go through with it.

‘ _Do it quick, like taking off a Band-Aid._ ’ Frisk told themselves. The sooner they got it over with, the sooner they could stop worrying on it.

Holding their breath, Frisk hooked their thumbs into the waist band of their boxers and hurriedly shoved them off.

For a second Frisk just stood there, slightly surprised to their own emerging erection. They stare at the ball of underwear in their hand and shuffle from foot to foot, unsure what to do next.

“Amazing,” Chara whispered, and their voice is enough to pull Frisk back to the present. “You truly are a work of art. Sit,” they command, gentle but firm. “My turn.”

Frisk gladly obeyed, practically collapsing on the bed, all too enthusiastic to get out of the spotlight. They politely adjusted themselves, unconsciously crossing their legs and folding their hands across their lap, still a bit embarrassed about being in the nude even though Chara’s focus was on Frisk’s face rather than what they were packing.

Unlike Frisk, Chara never shied away from being stared at. If anything, Frisk was willing to bet they reveled in it. Chara faced Frisk head on, smiling coyly as they slipped out of their shorts and tugged off their oversized sleeping shirt before tossing both carelessly on the floor. They stretched and watched to make sure Frisk was watching, and they were not even attempting to hide it. And Frisk did watch, politely so, though their pulse quickened when less and less clothing remained.

It was not like Frisk hadn’t seen Chara in nothing but their briefs before, but Chara’s fully naked body was still a mystery to them ever since they had split. They were curious, inquisitive. They wanted to know.

And yet… wasn’t that thought _rude?_ Wasn’t that feeling of lust immoral? Wrong? 

Frisk being naked was one thing, but watching someone else undress was another. It was vulgar, impolite, uncouth. They shouldn’t watch. They _couldn’t_.

Their nerve lost, Frisk looked away to give Chara privacy.

“Excuse you,” Chara said immediately, frozen in place with underwear half way down their butt.

Frisk snapped their attention back to Chara at once, face flushing hot with guilt. Chara’s brow was creased and their lips pulled down in a frown, but Frisk looked closer and saw no real annoyance in their eyes. They were just pretending to be peeved.

“All eyes on me when I am doing a strip tease,” Chara instructed. “Audience participation is mandatory. This is nonnegotiable.”

Frisk snorted and smiled a “thank you for making this less awkward” smile. Chara’s words may have been stern, but they certainly did help to relieve the tension in the air.

Frisk wouldn’t lie; they really _did_ want to look, and it certainly helped that Chara wanted to be seen.

Sitting up straight, Frisk directed all their attention back to Chara once more and Chara resumed the show.

They found themselves holding their breath as Chara coaxed more and more skin into being revealed, until all at once the piece of cloth fell away and Frisk beheld Chara in all their glory.

They were… _my god_ , they were…!

...Oh, who were they fucking kidding? Chara’s dick was small; probably just under four inches in length, and that was a generous estimate. It was probably about the same size and girth of an extra fat glue stick. Hell, two D batteries stacked on top of each other would have been longer AND thicker. Frisk had two inches on them at least, and could probably cover the whole thing with one hand. And yet Chara held their head high with such damn moxie that Frisk couldn’t help but feel like they were the inadequate one in the room.

They guessed it was proportionate? Chara’s entire figure was on the small side with them barely being over five feet in height. But it was not like Frisk cared all that much. Chara was beautiful and Chara was theirs, so that made them perfect.

“Like what you see?” Chara smirked, nodding towards Frisk’s own length, now completely hard as well.

Frisk flushed, but uncrossed their legs, determined not to hide from Chara any longer.

“So,” Chara said, moseying over to the bed. “What do you want to do next?”

“I, uh, whatever you want,” Frisk said.

“Mm-mm,” Chara shook their head. “You’re in control here. I don’t make the decisions. I’m just here to follow your lead.”

Geez, Chara really wasn’t going to make this easy for them. Frisk wanted to complain for being so ruthlessly kicked out of their comfort zone but thought better of it. Instead they hurriedly thought what to do next. “W-we can, uh, just go back to… touching.” They decide. “That’s the whole reason we got undressed a-anyway. So I could touch you everywhere.”

“Good plan,” Chara agreed, and hooked their left leg around Frisk’s hips followed by their right so they had Frisk secured yet again in another straddle. Their shafts brushed up at once, sending shivers of excitement up their spine. “You start.”

Frisk looked down, hand hovering uncertainly.

“I… uh,” Frisk frowned, at a loss of what to do. “Okay, so, please don’t think I’m trying to deflect the reigns onto you, but… in all honestly, how should I… start?”

Chara’s eyes crinkled with amusement, but they don’t tease.

“Okay, I’ll show you what to do _this_ one time, since you’re treading new ground here, but after this you’re on your own, so watch close and follow me.

“First of all,” Chara began, leaning sideways as far as they can to reach into their night stand for the bottle of lubricant they keep stashed in the top drawer. “Everything is easier with lube, so don’t be afraid to use it. There are two types; silicon based and water based. Do you remember the pros and cons of each?”

“Water based can be used on everything,” Frisk replied automatically. The differences had been drilled into their head after countless nights of “training sessions” they participated in when they were still conjoined. “But it dries faster, so you’ll need to reapply more often. Silicon based lasts longer, but can’t be used with other silicon materials.”

“Correct!” Chara applauded them and flipped open the top. “And I don’t think we’ll be using any toys today, so let’s go with the silicon one.”

Chara squeezed a lavish amount of the lube into Frisk’s hand, and Frisk spread it across their fingers while Chara did the same. When the two were set, Chara wasted no time seizing Frisk’s shaft in their right hand and got straight to business, starting off with a few tough jerks. Frisk’s lungs caught underneath Chara’s fingers as their mind short-circuited and they temporarily forgot how to breathe against their touch. When the initial shock wore off, Frisk timidly followed suit and tried to copy Chara’s movements.

Their first instinct was to use their left hand, their dominant one, but Chara’s right arm was in the way, so they compromised and used their right as well, leaving their left hand as a brace on the bed.

“Are you watching?” Chara asked softly. Frisk swallowed and nodded, their eyes half open as they paid attention and tried to keep up. Chara’s grip relaxed and loosened as they slid their hands down at a steady pace, and contracted and tightened when they forced it back up creating a wonderful vacuum sensation that radiated through Frisk’s body.

Frisk tried to follow along, but quickly began to lose control as their eyes rolled shut and their head fell forward. Feeling like they were about to crumble apart, Frisk abandoned Chara’s dick in favor of clinging to the bedsheets to tie themselves down. They tried to thrust only once and nearly threw Chara off as a result, so instead they forced themselves to keep their feet planted on the floor and one hand on Chara’s back to prevent them from falling over.

It’s mere minutes before Frisk was too far gone to concentrate, lost in the euphoric sensation of Chara’s grip, pulling and pushing them closer and closer to the edge. 

“C-Chara, I’m gonna- I’m about to-“ Frisk babbled as they began to lose their composure.

“Go ahead and let it all out,” Chara praised them. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you _scream_.”

It’s an internal struggle for Frisk between keeping quiet out of habit and crying out per Chara’s request as their hips bucked and they ignited, spurting out milk-white cum in a dozen quick pulses flowing over Chara’s fingers and onto their chest.

Mindlessly, Frisk pressed Chara close as they rode out their brain-frying orgasm, desperate not to let go. It was several seconds before Frisk calmed down enough to open their eyes again. A flash of guilt shoots through them at the sight and they look up in disgrace.

“Sorry,” Frisk apologized, unable to look Chara in the eye after seeing how sullied they made them.

“Whatever for?” Chara asked tenderly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Chara brought their hand up to their mouth to suck their fingers clean and Frisk surpressed a grunt of disgust. _Ugh_. They wish Chara wouldn't do that. But... since it wasn't their own fingers in _thier_ mouth anymore, they guessed they couldn't complain.

“I know, but…” Frisk trailed off, their eyes going back to Chara’s still-hard cock that had been deserted when Frisk got lost in their own pleasure. “I completely left you high and dry the second I start losing myself. That wasn’t fair.”

“Aww, always thinking of me,” Chara smirked, gently draping their arms around Frisk’s neck. “How polite. Well, you can still make it up to me now, you know.” 

“Right,” Frisk complied, feeling calmer and more level headed than ever. They switched their arms to put their right hand against Chara’s back and brought their left hand into play. Now that both of Chara’s arms were out of the way Frisk confidently forged ahead with their dominant hand, and gently wrapped their fingers around Chara’s shaft.

Just like they had predicted, the entire length was engulfed by Frisk’s hand with the tip of the head just barely poking out above their fingers. Curious, Frisk rubbed slow circles around the slit with their thumb, eliciting breathy sighs of bliss from Chara’s throat.

Frisk got to work kneading and stretching every inch of Chara’s length, tracing over every wrinkle and vein with loving care. Chara urged them on with soft words of worship, constantly reminding them how beautiful they were and how magnificent they were doing, until they ultimately stop speaking in favor of trying to keep their breathing even.

Frisk focused on their task at hand -no pun intended- yet even though they were doing everything Chara had done, they couldn’t seem to draw out the same response that Chara had done for them. Frisk would have cum twice by now if Chara had been teasing them this long, so why hadn’t Chara? Were they doing something wrong? 

Frisk watched as viscus clear liquid began to bead at the slit of Chara’s dick. The droplet swelled and began to flow over Frisk’s hand while Chara’s voice became quiet and their breaths deeper. Frisk spread two fingers to inspect the sticky substance, marveling at the strands that clung to their digits like spider thread when they part.

A desperate groan snapped Frisk back to the present and they got back to work, spreading the natural lube back onto Chara’s shaft and slowly continued massage their length.

A damp puddle of condensation began to form on Frisk’s shoulder from Chara’s steaming panting. Frisk could feel Chara hugging them tight, and affectionately rubbed Chara’s back with their right hand. It seemed Chara had lost their ability to speak some time ago and now solely focused on holding Frisk close. Frisk kept going, absently wondering if they should switch things up since this obviously wasn’t working. But suddenly Chara shifted and squirmed, squeezing their knees to push their stomach closer to Frisk’s as they readjusted. 

Frisk froze. “Sorry, did I squeeze something too hard?”

“No, just… readjusting,” Chara gasped. “Please don’t stop. I was… getting close.”

Frisk resumed, the space for their left hand to work now noticeably narrower than before. They kept a steadying hand on Chara’s back as they shivered and trembled. Chara sucked in air in sharp breaths, holding it for one second and exhaling rapidly until again they tensed and jerked upward, straining to move forward from their cross-legged position. 

They relax almost immediately, breathing hard like they’d just sprinted a mile, but it’s not even a minute before their body goes ridged again and Chara tries once more to press up against Frisk.

Frisk almost stopped a second time, sure that Chara was fidgeting in discomfort, but the third time Chara locks up, Frisk noticed the deliberate buck in Chara’s hips as they clung to Frisk like a lifeline. 

“Oh,” Frisk whispered in awe as Chara struggled to grind against Frisk’s hand. “ _Oh._ ”

Finally understanding Chara’s actions, Frisk shifted their position to give Chara better leverage as they humped into Frisk’s palm. Frisk kept their grip just tight enough to offer some resistance, squeezing whenever Chara thrusted and relaxing when they settled back down.

Chara coughed out a garbled moan, their clammy skin sticking to Frisk and their fingers curling into Frisk’s back. Even though they kept them short, Frisk felt Chara’s nails digging into their back all the same. They were certain there’d be scratch marks later, but they shouldered the pain -pun _totally_ intended this time- knowing they needed to be the anchor point as Chara fell apart in their hands.

And suddenly-

“F-Frisk, look out-“

That was all the warning Frisk got before Chara went rigid, stifling a cry half-way out their throat as they came into Frisk’s hand.

Frisk watched in amazement and then with mounting disbelief as milk-white fluid poured from Chara’s cock.

Every time Frisk had ever come, they felt like they were exploding from the inside, as if dams were breaking and tidal waves were crashing down, but in reality the amount of cum was never more than a tablespoon or two.

But Chara, though? God, Frisk was nothing but a cheap plastic water pistol compared to Chara’s super soaker abilities. They were like a busted fire hydrant; they just kept cumming and cumming, and _my god when will it end?!?_

Finally the last few spurts pushed their way out and Chara took the deepest, loudest breath as if they hadn’t had oxygen for weeks.

Frisk slowly looked up and into Chara’s eyes.

“Where do you keep it all?” Frisk dared to whisper.

“Trade secret,” Chara panted. They stroked Frisk’s cheek and pushed their hair behind their ears. “But I can teach you, if you want.”

Frisk looked down at both of their bare chests. God, they were filthy and Frisk was pretty sure that no amount of trips through the washer would save these sheets.

“Ah, how about we save that for next time,” Frisk suggested.

Chara quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile on their lips. “ _Next_ time?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Frisk said, nodding their head firmly. There would definitely be a next time, along with more confessions and admissions while they were both still here, together in the present and before time ran out. They would make sure of it. But even though Frisk was still hard enough to go another round, doing it on the damp bedsheets did not seem appealing. “As much as I want to keep going, I really need to take a shower.”

“Same,” Chara agreed, looking over their cum-covered front. Suddenly their eyes light up and they shoot frisk a mischievous smile.

“Say, why don’t we shower together?”

“What?” Frisk blinked.

“It’ll save water,” Chara said in a sultry tone. “And we can help each other get those _hard to reach_ spots.”

Frisk swallowed, already able to feel their blood heating up once more with anticipation.

“That’s a… good idea,” they agreed.

“It’s settled then.” Chara unwrapped themselves from Frisk, sauntered over to their shared dresser and grabbed a change of clothes for the both of them, tossing one set to Frisk who, caught off guard, managed to catch it at the last second. They smiled suggestively.

“Race you to the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to every man and woman who has a small dick. Your peens are beautiful just the way they are. ~~PLUS THEY'RE SO MUCH EASIER TO SUCK~~
> 
> And with this, I will go on anothe hiatus of indeterminate length so I can write the next, and final part of this series, as well as work on my other fics I've neglected. In the mean time, why don't you give the series a reread from the beginning? Or better yet, go check out all the Charisk fics by Dequator on this site or "Body and Soul" by Honeysucle10 if you want something darker. These two are the only other writers I know of who write M/M Charisk and I can't recomend them enough. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you around~


End file.
